


Happy Holidays

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: happy holidays





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I know I should have a Beta read this, I canâ€™t spell worth a hoot but Iâ€™m going to be working the next few nights and I want to get this out. Merry Christmas to everyone  


* * *

Tâ€™Pol walked into the mess hall and was assaulted. She was not physically assaulted the assault was on her senses. 

She scanned the room and noted the objects that had been placed there. Six sided stars and small odd shaped boxes hung on strings scattered about the room. Round colored balls with small colored lights decorated a small tree like structure in one of the corners, near it in a place of prominence stood a candle holder with nine candles and another with seven. There were also star and crescent decorations and small round bellied figures. The smell of many different foods affronted her as did the singing and loud talking of the crew in attendance. 

â€œAh, Commander Tâ€™Pol it is so good to see youâ€ crewman Callaway said as she passed by

â€œCrewman what is going on here?â€ the crewmanâ€™s reply was interrupted by Trip Tuckers 

â€œWhy we are having an all-holidayâ€™s partyâ€

â€œI can see there is a party Trip I am merely asking why.â€

Taking Tâ€™Pol's arm by the elbow Tucker led her away from the door and further into the room. â€œIt seems that crewman Callaway is a Christian and her family celebrates Christmas in a big way. She asked the captain if she could commandeer the mess and throw an all-holidayâ€™s party so here we are.â€ Tucker smiled looked her in the eyes and said â€œIsnâ€™t it great.â€ 

â€œWhy did the crewman chose today? Itâ€™s not Christmasâ€

Tucker looked surprised â€œYou know about Christmasâ€

â€œWhy are you surprised? I worked with the Vulcan embassy on earth. It was important that I have some knowledge of earths various cultures. Religion is an important part of a peopleâ€™s culture.â€

Tucker smiled and continued to lead Tâ€Pol across the room â€œChristine, I mean ensign Callaway wanted to include as many other religions as she could so she chose to have the party on earthâ€™s winter solstice. She felt that since a lot of the winter holidays had there ancient rootâ€™s in the solstice that it would be a nice neutral time to have an all-holidays party.â€

â€œAh here we areâ€ Tucker looked deep into Tâ€™Pol eyes â€œSee that plant above your headâ€ Tâ€™Pol looked up â€œThat is real mistletoe. Christine brought all the way from earthâ€ 

â€œItâ€™s poisonous.â€ Tâ€™Pol pointed out â€œWho authorized her to have it?â€ 

Tucker chuckled â€œThat doesnâ€™t matter. The important thing is that the mistletoe is here and we are standing under it, you see there is another very important holiday tradition that canâ€™t be ignoredâ€ he looked deeper into her eyes and brought her close to him â€œWhen a man and a woman are under the mistletoe there has to be a kissâ€ with that said he wished her Merry Christmas and gently kissed her.


End file.
